Because of the wide variety of skin, hair and nail problems faced by consumers, consumers have long sought personal care products which can cleanse the skin, or deliver and/or deposit benefit agents that alleviate such problems. A facial cleanser should desirably provide a suitable cleansing efficiency for removal of foundation, mascara and lipstick. It is important, however, to avoid sacrificing the ability of products to adequately cleanse the skin in favor of reducing irritation to a user. Many delivery systems sacrifice aesthetics and cleaning ability in order to achieve stability and reduced irritation. This is particularly true when such products are to be used on sensitive areas, such as on the face, and even more particularly, in the very sensitive regions surrounding the eyes. When high amounts of particular cleansers, such as dry emollients, are used as the sole cleansing component, there is a risk of irritation of the eyes and skin, particularly in the face. Some cleansers have attempted to provide suitable non-irritation through the use of compositions including silicones. The present invention seeks to avoid using silicones while still providing a non-irritating or at least reduced irritating cleanser while achieving superior cleansing efficacy.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to create such a composition that is capable of cleaning the skin of a user adequately, where the composition has a low degree of ocular and skin irritation and avoids the use of silicones.